onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Monet
|image= |jname=モネ |rname=''Mone'' |ename=Monet |first=Chapter 657 |affiliation= |occupation=Caesar Clown's subordinate |jva= }} Monet is a harpy who works as sort of a scout for Caesar Clown and his underlings of the research facility on Punk Hazard. Appearance As a harpy, she has feathered wings instead of arms and talons instead of feet. She has the height and build of an average human. She has long, wavy, light-colored hair. She wears striped cut-off pants and a tank top with "HAPPY" written on the chest. She has a Baby Den Den Mushi strapped to her belt. When Law first came to Punk Hazard, Monet had normal human arms and legs and a short dress with a zigzag pattern. She is usually seen wearing glasses while reading, implying she is farsighted. Personality She appears to have a very flippant personality, choosing to only inform Caesar about the disaster unfolding on Punk Hazard only after finding out that the intruders were the Straw Hat Pirates. Despite all of the uproar, she maintains the thrilled smile on her face implying she finds it amusing. Monet is also quite diligent as she explained to Caesar how the Straw Hat Pirates' real strength might be above their current bounties. Relationships Caesar Clown Monet seems to be very close to Caesar and unlike the centaurs, she is aware of his true nature. Abilities and Powers As a harpy, she has the ability to fly. Her feathers are prehensile enough for her wings to double as hands, as she is seen holding a newspaper with them. Although they make rather large hands, she is able to do delicate things with them such as turning pages and writing. She was seen wearing glasses to read and write, indicating she is far-sighted. She seems to be a good researcher as she was able to look up information about the Straw Hats in a short amount of time, and later inform Caesar about Law's involvements with Luffy from two years ago. She is also quite perceptive, since she noted that the true strength of the Straw Hat Pirates might be more than what their bounties suggest since they have been inactive for two years. History Monet was first noticed by Usopp after the fight between Luffy, Zoro, and the dragon, which she had been observing. Disappearing before the others could see her, she reappears later flying across the island to the ice side and communicating with someone via Den Den Mushi. She is informed about the four intruders inside the research facility. She later appears inside the facility, reporting to Caesar about the Straw Hat Pirates, while reading a newspaper article about their return. She is later seen as Caesar gets permission from Joker to kill the Straw Hats and G-5 Marines. When Monet points out to him that since the Straw Hat crew suddenly became inactive two years ago, their current bounties might not be good indications of their threat level, Caesar comments on the harpy's diligence. She then witnesses Caesar conducting one of his experiments, and when she asks if it was a failure, Caesar replies that he never fails. While Law and Caesar are having a conversation concerning the Straw Hats, Monet informs Caesar of Law's association with Luffy at Sabaody Archipelago and Marineford. Trivia * The "HAPPY" on her shirt may be a play on her species, as and are near-homonyms with only slight differences in spelling and pronunciation in both English and Japanese. References External Links * Harpy - Wikipedia article about the harpy. Site Navigation ca:Monet de:Monet es:Monet it:Monet Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Female Category:New World Characters